


E2 Drabble

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-02
Updated: 2005-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed deans with what he learned about himself from his E2 twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E2 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written after E2, rewitten after I found out enterprise was canceled, and revised once more for Alia's 2005 birthday. Thanks to elynross for the beta.

On the 'other' Enterprise, Dr. Phlox had instituted polygamous marriage as a Denobulan right. Reed's twin had never taken advantage of the law, though everyone insisted "he'd had offers." So Reed told his shipmates that his twin had never married -- which was technically true.

What was also true was that he'd lived with some friends for years, but never married them.

The knowledge that he wasn't exactly straight terrified Reed. Once back on his own Enterprise, some of the crew sought out their partners from the 'other' ship; Reed ignored them.

He tried to ignore Captain Archer as well.

  
THE END  



End file.
